naruto character songs
by princesskikiom
Summary: basically me and my friend got bored and made stuid songs about naruto characters but their cute, i don't own naruto for obvious reasons nor does hinachan if either did it'd be screwed up
1. shino

(an: i do not own naruto if i did they would be singing these daily). 

hina-chan: they should sing them all day long at the ramen shop

**shino's song:**

my name is shino

i am a bug

so snuggly

inside my rug,

kiba would not leave me be

so when i got ticked

i gave him fleas.

kiba shouted "SHINO GET THESE THINGS OFF ME", shino shook his head and stated calmly "i told you to leave me alone", kiba scratched his head

and he and akamaru ran and jumped in a lake trying to get the fleas off of them.

(an: okay i know strange, but funny, we lost the songs so i'm trying to remember them so we can post them)

hina-chan: we lost the songs because my rooms a mess and my dresser ate, he decided he was hungry and now i can't get it out

rei-chan: songs we made cause we were bored and they were cute, and that evil dresser ate them.

dresser: what did i do, i gotta carry a 200 pound tv, a 20 pound ps2 and a bunch of other crap, and i was hungry

rei-chan: hina how dare you not feed him he's hungry and sad

hina-chan: he's evil he attacks me.

rei-chan: anyway read and review please and we will try and remember all the songs


	2. genma

(an: i do not own naruto as i mentioned if i did it would be screwed up and if hina did their would be so much yaoi) 

hina-chan: yay! yaoi

rei-chan: yes we know yaoi, go do your victory dance away from the petrified audience

hina-chan: okay!!.

goes and dances away from audience

**let's see genma's song**

my name is

genma

i eat

senbon

last i checked

they were all gone

i need to

go shopping

for my

dinner

even though

they hurt my

liver.

genma walked into his kitchen and opened the refridgerator he heaved a sigh and stated "damn i need to go grocery shopping again", he closed the door and left to go get something to eat.

(an: i know we're insane, but we were bored when we made these but we thought they were cute so we're posting them again since fan deleted our first attempt)

hina-chan: that was so mean

rei-chan: tell me about it

hina-chan: well you see-

rei-chan: I DIDN'T MEAN LITTERALLY

hina-chan: oh

rei-chan: read and review please.

hina grins dancing around singing "review reviews, they are so great reviews are wonderful none of hate"

rei-chan twitching slightly and states "please review and please tell me if it's illegal to kill your friend"


	3. gaara

(an: believe me if i owned naruto gaara would be stripping)

hina-chan: it's true she's a gaara fangirl big time

rei-chan: so kankuro would be to because you'd kill me if he didn't

hina-chan: i know.

gaara: damn the author is a nutcase or rather authors are nutcases

rei-chan: GAARA!.

tackles gaara to the ground and hugs him.

hina-chan: he he uh while rei-chans busy molesting gaara i'll start the story

rei-chan: I AM NOT MOLESTING HIM, I'M JUST HUGGING HIM

hina-chan: sure.

**gaara's song:**

my name is gaara

i fight with sand

even with

a helping

hand,

i like to

dance

but

no one

know's,

don't tell

temari

or i'll surely

go.

temari walks in and see's gaara dancing to "can't touch this", she runs out of the room, gaara chases after her, when he finds her she has the phone and she talking to the men in white, he tries to wrestle the phone from her but fails as the two suits come and put him in a strait jacket and begin dragging him away he shouts "I LOVE TO DANCE".

temari hides in fear of her insane brother.

(an: poor poor gaara).

gaara,s eye brow twitches "i do not dance", rei-chan hides behind hina and states "she made that song all by herself kill her not me".

hina-chan: HEY!

rei-chan: read and review, ja ne.

sprints off while her friend is being attacked by gaara, ignoring the blood curtling screams of hina rei-chan sits and eats popcorn watching hina get thrown around by sand.


	4. deidara

(an: i don't own naruto, so yoro shiku 'treat me kindly', or hina will kill you)

hina: who's song are we doing next rei-chan

rei-chan: you dumbass i already told you dei-kun's

deidara: damn now i'm stuck with the crazy authors

rei-chan: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY YOU JACK ASS

deidara: you.

he points to hina who thinks she's bird eating a worm, rei-chan sighs and states "okay she's crazy i'm perfectly sane", crosses fingers behind back.

deidara: sure

rei-chan, smacks deidara and states "anyway on with the song".

**deidara's song:**

my name

is

deidara

i play

with

clay

make me

mad

you'll die

today,

i like to blow

all the things up

because

sasori he

really sucks.

deidara had tied sasori to a tree and sat there making him watch his puppets explode, the puppet master cried out begging himt o stop with tears streaming down his cheeks, deidara smiled as he held the camcorder up and stated "say it you blubbering dumbass", sasori finally caved and stated sadly "art is something that is only beautiful when it's destroyed", deidara grinned and ran off shouting "HE SAID IT, HE SAID IT".

(an: i know i forgot to put a cute little story for genma's but i promise i will maybe, but please review or hina may kill us all)


	5. sasori

disclaimer: i don't own apparently, that's why i'm sad

an: anyway i know all my reviewers are like finally an update, i just happened to remember sasori's song though hi-chans dresser still has the notebook and is holding up strongly

hina-chan: my dresser is just mad at me for crushing it with stuff

rei-chan: yeah poor dresser, buts still

hina-chan: ON WITH THE SASORI SONG "MY NAME IS SASORI-".

rei-chan: hi-chan no one wants to hear your singing, it sucks

hina-chan: well that's just plain rude

sasori: man why am i stuck with these lunatics

888  
my name is

sasori

i am

a puppet

do

NOT mistake

ME

for a mupphet

if you do

you'll

surely die

i'll

slit your

throat and gauge

your eyes

deidara shouted "HEY GUYS HE ACTUALLY SAID IT MUPPHET BOY SAID IT", itachi's eyebrow twitched as he saw deidara dancing happily when sasori appeared behind him glaring menacingly at the dimwitted blonde, sasori cracked his knuckles loudly and deidara turned around and squeaked "h-how di-did you get free", sasori grabbed his throat and shouted "I AM NOT A MUPPHET", (censored for extreme violence), dediara lay dead on the ground and itachi coward in fear a little ways away.

now what did we learn kids never ever call sasori of the red sands a mupphet.

(an: well that's sasori's song)

hina-chan: poor deidara

rei-chan: it's his own fault

hina-chan: sasori's a big meanie beating up poor dei-kun

rei-chan: review please

sasori: stupid bird man

hina-chan: MURDERER

rei-chan: review please


End file.
